conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
American Summit on Mutual Defense and Foreign Policy
The American Summit on Mutual Defense and Foreign Policy (commonly shortened to the Alamo Summit or the San Antonio Summit) was the fourth extraordinary summit of the Conference of American States, held in the city of San Antonio, Brazoria, from the 15th to the 20th of February in 2016. The summit was initially called for by , , , and in late 2015, who all felt their national security was threatened by increasingly belligerent remarks from the bordering Mexican Social Republic, and on January 10th, 2016, the Federal Republic of Brazoria endorsed the call by the four Central American states and organized the summit after a review of security measures in place on its own border. Although the stipulations of the Treaty of St. Louis call for a system of common defense among all member states of the organization, the Brazorian government, supported by the four Central American states, argues that a review of this commitment is needed, and that a new, pan-American must be created in order to better safeguard the more vulnerable members of the Conference. Furthermore, the Brazorian government is pushing for a reformed mutual foreign policy which will unilaterally condemn the Mexican Social Republic, begin arrangements to alleviate refugee pressure from the , and formulate policies on current world autocracies and conflicts which pose a significant threat to world peace with the development of the Second Cold War. The summit was held in at the complex, the location of the most famous of the against . Diplomats from across the Americas arrived through on February 12th and resided in suits at the Grand Hyatt San Antonio for the duration of their stay. Many diplomats were given tours of the Alamo, the San Antonio Riverwalk, Lackland Air Force Base, and Army Camp Bullis. Security at the summit was provided by the Brazorian Rangers, the San Antonio Police, and special regiments from the Brazorian Federal Armed Forces. Objectives Primary *Creation of a Pan-American *Creation of a common pathway to residency and allocation for refugees from the Mexican Social Republic *Institution of a common policy of condemnation of the Mexican Social Republic *Reiteration of mutual defense measures Secondary *Formulation of common foreign policy on international crises: **The **The **The and its **The **The *Formulation of common foreign policy on questionable states around the world: **The ** ** **North Vietnam ** ** *Creation of a common diplomatic service *Expansion of the St. Louis Area *Reevaluation of policies with: ** ** ** Attendees Anglo-American Group * Brazoria: Chancellor Eva Kreuz, Minister Katherine Semler, Minister Nathan Reitter, and Chief Ranger Charles Castell * : Prime Minister , Minister , and Minister * Confederate States: (President), (Foreign Secretary), and (Defense Secretary) * Sierra: Prime Minister Steven Hong, Minister Leliana Castellano, and Minister Henry McNiall * United Commonwealth: Chief Minister Alana Seymour, Crowned Prince Nathaniel Lee Washington, and Minister of Defense Johnson Scribner * : President , Secretary , and Secretary Caribbean-American Group * : Prime Minister * : Prime Minister * : Prime Minister * : Prime Minister * : President Danilo Medina * : Prime Minister * : Secretary Lener Renauld * : Prime Minister * : Prime Minister * : Prime Minister * : Prime Minister * : Prime Minister Latin-American Group * : Prime Minister , Minister , and Minister * : President , Minister Manuel Antonio Gonzalez Sanz, and Minister Gustavo Mata Vega * : President , Minister Hugo Roger Martinez Bonilla, and Minister David Munguia Payes * : President , Minister Carlos Raul Morales Moscoso, and Minister Manuel López Ambrosio * : President , Minister Arturo Corrales Alvarez, and Minister Samuel Reyes * : President , Minister , and Minister Martha Elena Ruiz Sevilla * : President , Minister , and Minister Rodolfo Aguilera Meeting First Round *'Eva Kreuz, Federal Chancellor of Brazoria:' Hello, and welcome, leaders, representatives, and citizens of the Americas. I, Eva Kreuz, the host of this summit and the Federal Chancellor of Brazoria, invite all to join me in honoring freedom and human dignity with the observance of the Conference of American States' anthem, followed by the national anthem of Brazoria. **''America the Beautiful'' and Hail the Republic play *'Eva Kreuz:' Thank you. I now turn the chair to Mr. Johannes Hauptsmann, the Secretary General of the Conference of American States. *'Johannes Hauptsmann, Secretary General of the Conference of American States:' Good morning everyone. I would first like to thank my homeland's government for affording us such a nice stay in this city. The issues which we are to address in this first round of meeting is the request of our hosts and their partners in Central America, which is the creation of a Pan-American rapid reaction force in order to better safeguard the more vulnerable nations of this Conference, the creation of a pathway to residency for those refugees in all Conference member states who have been displaced by the Mexican Social Republic, the creation of a common allocation system for these resident refugees, a formal declaration of condemnation against the Mexican Social Republic for its increasing aggression, and the reevaluation and reiteration of mutual defense for all members of the Conference who are in a position to be attacked by a hostile foreign power. Secondary issues, listed in your dockets provided at the beginning of this summit, are to be addressed at a later date, once a majority decision is reached by this first round. I now give the floor to Mr. James Morales, the President of Guatemala, for his opening statements. *'James Morales, President of Guatemala:' (Translated from Spanish) Leaders and representatives of the free peoples of the Americas, I call out to you. We, the Guatemalan people, are increasingly losing our homeland to the auspices of the fascist Mexican state. You may not see the losses on a map, you may not see them on a chart, but if you were a Guatemalan, and you saw through our eyes, the eyes of the people, you would see what we face at every hour of our lives. In the day time, when it is light outside, you would see the amassing of forces on our borders, destroying vulnerable and unique habitats in an egregious tour de force, and you would see on the television as we report to our citizens of a new threat from our brutish neighbor, calling out our democratically elected government and insulting our proud heritage as a free nation which values liberty, justice, and human dignity. In the night time, when shadows envelope our alleyways and our jungles, you would see the bands of cartel members pushing their highly addictive drugs or trampling through our cities with their open violence and vicious displays of brutality on the homeless, the poor, and the elderly. At night you would hear the screams of woman and children being taken from their homes to be sold into slavery in Mexico, you would hear the sound of gunfire as our brave police die one by one in defense of the values which some at this Conference take for granted, and, louder than anything else, like a slow, thunderous wind, you would hear the jet fighters and bombers of tyranny circling above you, the ultimate death knell of freedom and democracy for not only Guatemala, but all of Central America, and maybe even all of America. So, most honorable and excellent ladies and gentleman of this Conference, I implore you, not just for Guatemala, Central America, or even the Americas at large, but for the values of freedom and human dignity, to find it in your hearts to help all the peoples of this big, beautiful, and blue world in considering the creation of this rapid defense force. Thank you for your time, Mr. Hauptsmann. *'Johannes Hauptsmann:' Thank you Mr. Morales. The floor is now open to debate. *'Steven Hong, Prime Minister of Sierra:' As the leader of a country that truly values liberty, human rights, and democracy, I empathize with President Morales, and the people of Guatemala, as well as the rest of Central America. We are called here today out of the genuine concern that the Mexican Social Republic has become increasingly aggressive and provocative in its nature, and poses a fundamental and grave threat to the safety and stability of the Americas. Make no mistake, Sierra is prepared at a moment's notice, to defend and preserve the freedoms and sovereignty of her allies, including Guatemala, in the event Mexico resorts to an attack. An attack on any free soil by this oppressive regime is an attack on all of us. However, promises are not enough, and we cannot stand idle and ignoring a problem by sticking our heads in the sand. What will be done when, not if, when Mexico starts attacking our people? What will prevent the thousands of casualties and millions of dollars destroyed that Mexico will ensue before we will even have a chance to retaliate? And even if Mexico does not attack, for how much longer will Central America suffer at the hands of the Mexican government as it fuels an ugly drug empire, runs a disgusting trafficking ring, and even murders journalists and others who speak out against it? And what of the 110 million Mexicans who live under this hellish pariah state, right in our backyard? Sierra is a proud nation, proud of its strong Mexican community, and grateful for the diversity the community brings to the Kingdom. Yet as Prime Minister, I often hear countless of times from citizens, particularly those who have family and friends living in Mexico–what can stop the oppression? Why have we allowed a cruel regime headed by a small but powerful family to exist for nearly a century now? The free world has toppled countless dictatorships, from Nazi Germany to Iraq, and yet, we live next door to one of the most militarized, most authoritarian, and most impoverished countries in the world. And this country actively seeks to expand its borders by digging up old, settled disputes? The Conference of American States has a duty, an obligation, a mission to uphold. We are promoters of peace, promoters of prosperity, and promoters of freedom, and yet we have for too long pretended that what is the embodiment of the antithesis to these principles exists, when it clearly and abashedly shows itself. They have taken advantage of it unto themselves, and freely terrorizes its people unchecked and builds up a police state so large, virtually no one is safe from it. We must develop a system that will defend every single member state of the Conference, and be a clear demonstration to Mexico that we will not allow it to dictate the terms here through bullying and intimidation, and we will not tolerate their continued progression of warring rhetoric. I urge you leaders to take a stand and unite. We may be unable to topple the Veracruzist regime at this time, but we have the chance to protect ourselves when we still can. We must prevent both an escalation of conflict and harassment of our more vulnerable states. True common, mutual defense and the development of a rapid action force is what this Conference desperately needs for threats like these now and beyond *'Alana Seymour, Chief Minister of the United Commonwealth:' Before considering such an operation, perhaps we peruse more peaceful options? Wouldn't it be beneficial to open talks on how to include Mexico into the community that is the Americas? If they were to taste the apple, perhaps they would seek to come to terms with the democracy that lies just across their borders. Such inflammatory statements should be kept to a minimum....I hope this Conference may take heed of my caution. *'Eva Kreuz:' I concur with Mr. Hong and respectfully disagree with Mrs. Seymour. It is the duty of this Conference to defend democracy, and while its expansion is ideal, the Mexican government has made it increasingly evident that they do not wish to compromise with us. We cannot sit on our hands any longer, as the more time we idle, the more time the fascists concentrate themselves and exercise terror not only on their own citizens, but on the citizens of the nations that border them. The loudspeakers which grace the border cities of El Paso and Laredo are evidence enough of a Mexican desire not to seek peace, but to incite us. The only way we can achieve peace is through the creation of a body which will maintain that peace in the less fortunate countries of Central America, for they struggle in ways which we, as the leaders of highly developed countries, cannot comprehend every happening in our own countries. This is not a matter of making peace, but rather, of keeping the peace that presently exists. The only way we can react to Mexican aggression without directly inciting conflict is to bolster our own defenses, and the nations of Central America are a part of this Conference, and as such, a part of all of our own nations' national interests. We simply cannot let the frog boil any longer, before it is too late. *''Two aids assist Chief Minister Alana Seymour up, and proceed to leave the Conference. Crowned Prince Nathaniel Lee Washington, along with Defense Minister Johnson Scribner enter the room and fill in the seat for the Chief Minister.'' *'Johnson Scribner, Defense Minister of the United Commonwealth:' Chief Minister Seymour has requested that the Crown Prince and Her Majesties Minister of Defense to sit and listen to this conference. We are merely here to record and report to Her Majesty and the Chief Minister; we will not deliver any official statements. *'Johannes Hauptsmann:' Very well. We trust that Mrs. Seymour is in good health. May the debate proceed as normal. *'Justin Trudeau, Prime Minister of Canada:' I agree with the delegation from the United Commonwealth, in that we ought not encourage a bolstering of incitement from Mexico by building a coalition upon its borders. Violent resolutions to situations which can be dealt with in a diplomatic way should be encouraged entirely before we result to any means of armed confrontation. May I remind those assembled that it is 2016, and in this new millennium, we should be trying our best to deal with situations in ways which deter open conflict by any means necessary, and this should be a goal even in our measures of self defence. That is why, instead of creating a military force, we should be creating a force which can deal with the problems in the Central American nations themselves, before we put any sort of focus on issues which arise from outside their own borders. I am not saying we should leave these countries entirely defenceless, but I do not think we need to expand any military operations in the nations at hand. We should be pursuing a policy of peaceful negotiation with Mexico, not condemning it and throwing troops at its borders. Let us not imitate their hostility, but rather, let us look past it and open our arms to peaceful solutions. *'Barack Obama, President of the United States:' The delegation from the United States in part agrees with the Canadian and Commonwealth governments, but also, agrees with the Guatemalan, Sierran, and Brazorian views. In establishing this military body we would be contributing towards the common defense of all members of this Conference, and that is, in part, one of the most pivotal and necessary functions that it should provide. A common outlook on defence and relations is needed if the American integration project is to survive in an increasingly hostile political setting. Now let me be clear, in no way do we desire armed conflict with Mexico, and we should continue to work peacefully in cooperation with their government as best we can, and, as Mr. Trudeau said, strive to reach only peaceful agreements with their government, even as it becomes more violent and hostile towards us. Dialogue with Mexico specifically would be much more effective than condemnation by this Conference, and as such, the United States urges those who have gathered here today to look towards their reclusive neighbor with kindness in their hearts. This will not be easy, given how much time and effort has gone into creating the Mexican monopoly on violence, but if we can work together peacefully, then we will assuredly be greater together in extending an offer of friendship. Category:Conference of American States Category:Events Category:Altverse